As a technique related to the charging-port control device for the electric vehicle, it has been disclosed in a Patent Document 1. This publication discloses a technique of locking the charging connector and a connector cover locking mechanism in conjunction with or in synchronization with a door lock in a vehicle that is capable of being charged externally, with the aim of avoiding theft of a charging cable.
Here, as an external charging-capable place which becomes widespread currently, there are a charging place (hereinafter called an occupancy-capable area) like a home which can be occupied and a public charging place (hereinafter called an occupancy-incapable area) like a charging station (a charging stand) which can not be occupied. Considering such background, in the occupancy-capable area, it is required to avoid the theft of the charging cable. On the other hand, in the occupancy-incapable area, besides avoiding the theft of the charging cable, a state in which anyone can freely attach and detach the charging cable when the charge is completed and many users can efficiently do the charge is required. In other words, if the charging cable is continuously locked even after the charge is completed, a problem that others can not do the charge until a driver returns and the lock is released occurs.